


Thank god for the rain

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Shower Sex, Smut, a whole lotta consent and mutual respect, bc honestly i just don't get shower sex as a concept, but soft like loving ya'know, but they're just making out when they're in the shower then they move to the bed, edgeing?, edging?, how tf do u spell that, not soft bc its not super explicit bc they do be fucking, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: ummm.... read the tags ig
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Thank god for the rain

**Author's Note:**

> well its 12:30am. happy election day ig. i hate this.  
> anyway here's some porn.

Laurel shivered as she followed Dinah into the apartment, water dripping off her hair and clothes.

"Why can't criminals take the winter off," Dinah complained. "I'm fucking freezing."

"You can take the first shower," she offered. She didn't think twice about it. Taking care of Dinah was her first instinct.

"Do you want to join me?" Dinah asked.

Laurel hesitated. Her mind wandered to the possibilities- the brush of skin against skin, warm water cascading over their bodies as hands dipped lower... A shudder ran through her that had nothing to do with the cold.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she mumbled. She didn't trust herself in that situation. She had a white knuckle grip on her heart, but it slipped away more and more every day. She worried that it she got too close to Dinah it would escape and Laurel would be completely vulnerable.

Dinah shrugged. "Will you at least sit in the bathroom with me?" she asked. "The steam might help warm you up."

Laurel shifted awkwardly. "I don't know. I-"

Dinah put her hands on either side of her face and Laurel automatically fell silent.

"I promise I just want to keep you from getting sick. My only motive is to keep you safe. Okay?"

Laurel relaxed a little. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Dinah intertwined their fingers and waled with her to the bathroom.

Once there, Dinah slowly helped Laurel out of her top, eyes intent on her face. "Is this okay?" she asked. Laurel nodded, a little in awe of the genuine care on Dinah's face.

Dinah helped her out of her pants and wrapped her in a towel. Laurel felt the warmth start to creep in.

The room got much hotter when Dinah swung her damp hair over her shoulder and started undressing.

Laurel stared down at her lap, feeling dirty for even wanting to look. Dinah had been so kind to her and she repaid her with this? Shame burned under her skin.

She felt Dinah's hand on her jaw and she looked up. She eyes automatically slid down to her chest and her heart stopped at the sight. She tore her gaze away and looked Dinah in the eyes, terror and shame written all over her face.

Dinah tangled her hand in Laurel's damp hair. "It's okay," she said. "You can look, I don't mind."

Laurel felt her heartrate speed up as her gaze drifted over Dinah's body. She swallowed audibly at the sight of the curls at the apex of her thighs.

She looked back up at Dinah's eyes and saw tenderness mixed with desire in her eyes. That one look turned Laurel on more than she liked to admit.

"You're very beautiful," she murmured. 

Dinah smiled, but didn't respond. She turned on the shower and waited a moment, testing the water temperature. Once it was right, she held out her hand. "You're still welcome to join me if you feel comfortable," she offered.

Laurel hesitated for just a second before taking Dinah's hand and stepping in the shower with her.

She stood there awkwardly, eyes back on the ground as Dinah leaned back into the warm water, running her fingers through her hair and letting the warmth soak through her body.

"You can look remember?" Dinah said casually as she started lathering her hair with shampoo. "Nothing bad will happen, I promise."

Timidly, Laurel allowed her gaze to wander. Her eyes fell onto Dinah's chest. The desire to touch her was overwhelming. She could almost feel Dinah's nipples between her fingers, in her mouth... She felt a distinct throb between her legs at the thought.

She looked up worriedly at Dinah's face, but she seemed more than okay with the attention if her darkened pupils and uneven breathing were anything to go by.

She let her gaze shift lower. She could see Dinah's clit peeking through her folds and she was filled with the intense urge to push Dinah against the wall and just fuck her senseless. She wanted to make her moan.

"Laurel?" Dinah asked, grabbing her attention and pulling her out of her head. Laurel looked up quickly.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Dinah asked.

Laurel struggled to keep her breathing even. "Yes," she whispered.

Dinah pulled her closer and Laurel's eyes fluttered shut as their lips met. She caught Dinah's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down gently as her hands came up to rest on the back of her neck. The quiet moan that Dinah let out at the action gave Laurel the opportunity to slip her tongue into Dinah's mouth and she took it gladly.

They stepped back to catch their breaths after a moment and Dinah wrapped her arms loosely around Laurels bare waist.

"Is any of this too much?" she asked.

The air left Laurel's lungs at the comment. Dinah just looked so beautiful with her lips kiss swollen and her cheeks tinged pink, and she cared. She cared about Laurel. God it was just so, "It's perfect. You're perfect," Laurel said.

Dinah smiled and Laurel couldn't resist the urge to lean in and kiss her again and again and again.

"Do you want to take this to the bedroom?" Dinah asked.

Laurel groaned at the thought. "God yes," she said.

Dinah turned off the shower and Laurel instantly missed the warmth of the water. But then Dinah replaced it with her body heat as she led her into the bedroom and that was so much better.

Laurel gently laid Dinah down on the bed. She hovered over her for a second, just staring into her eyes, before she leaned in and kissed her. Dinah smiled against her lips as she kissed her back and Laurel felt her heart skip a beat.

She gently kissed her way across Dinah's jaw and down the line of her throat. She kept getting distracted, pausing first to suck a mark into the skin at Dinah's pulse point, and then again to trail her tongue along her collarbone. She eventually reached her chest and she wasted no time pulling her nipple into her mouth. Dinah let out a quiet moan and it was the best thing she'd ever heard.

Wanting to hear that sound again, Laurel did the same thing to Dinah's other nipple and then rolled it between her fingers. Dinah let out another breathtaking moan, her eyes squeezed shut, and Laurel felt an answering pulse between her legs.

She shifted backwards, trailing her fingertips down Dinah's torso and watching in awe as goosebumps formed in her path. She rubbed gentle circles in the dips next to her hipbones and Dinah arched into the touch.

Unable to hold out any longer, Laurel leaned down and gently probed Dinah's clit with the tip of her tongue.

Dinah whispered her name in a voice filled with pleasure and Laurel felt a shiver of _something_ run through her.

She carefully parted Dinah's folds and ran her tongue through them, in awe of the wetness she found there.

She slowly eased a finger into her, planning on taking it slow and appreciating every moment of this. She captured Dinah's lips with her own and kissed her tenderly as she began moving her finger. She eased her tongue into Dinah's mouth and traced Dinah's tongue with her own as she slid another finger inside.

She shifted her finger, going crazy at the feel of Dinah as she searched for the spot that would really make her moan. She slowly crooked her fingers and Dinah arched her body off the bed with a gasp. Laurel smiled and brought her other hand to circle Dinah's clit with her thumb.

Dinah let out a drawn out moan and Laurel continued her actions until Dinah was almost at her peak.

Then she stopped.

Dinah let out a groan of protest.

"Sorry," Laurel mumbled. "But it's better if you wait, I promise." She leaned over Dinah to kiss her and then entered two fingers into her without warning.

Dinah arched into the touch and let out a chorus of moans as she felt the pleasure build. She was almost there and then... nothing. Again.

"Fuck," she swore, sweat collecting at her temples.

Laurel moved down her body and sucked at the skin on the inside of her thigh, completely ignoring where Dinah desperately needed her.

She quickly remedied that, and shifted to suck Dinah's clit into her mouth. She swiftly entered two fingers into her and Dinah cried out as pleasure spread through her body. It was almost overwhelming and she was terrified that Laurel was going to stop again, but she didn't and Dinah's eyes rolled back into her head as her orgasm finally crashed into her.

She laid there for a few moments trembling as pleasure coursed through her, before relaxing back into the mattress, completely spent.

Laurel laid down next to her and Dinah rolled over to wrap her arm around her and nuzzle into her neck.

"Was that okay?" Laurel asked.

Dinah chuckled. "You couldn't tell?"

"I wanted to make sure," Laurel replied, smiling bashfully.

"It was really, really, good," Dinah said, pressing a kiss to Laurel's neck.

"Good," Laurel said with a sigh of relief.

Dinah continued kissing her neck and then bit down lightly, making Laurel moan as the heat in her core throbbed.

"You don't have to," Laurel said. "I liked touching you. I don't expect anything in return."

Dinah cocked her head to the side.

"Would it be such a surprise if I said I want to touch you too?" she asked.

Laurel shrugged. "Kind of. Why would you want to touch me?"

"Well that's easy," Dinah replied. "Because you are absolutely beautiful."

"Oh," Laurel whispered. No one had ever called her beautiful before. It felt different- not in a bad way- but there was a weight, a meaning behind it that she wasn't used to.

Dinah tilted her head, bringing Laurel's focus back to the moment at hand.

"Can I fuck you?" she asked conversationally, a hint of a smile on her face.

Laurel's stomach tightened with nerves, but she did her best to push them aside. She was done letting fear stop her from getting what she wanted. And she _wanted_ this.

"Yes," she whispered.

Dinah smiled and resumed her attack on Laurel's neck.

Laurel closed her eyes at the feeling, and it wasn't long before she was squirming on the bed and rubbing against Dinah, letting out quiet moans as she searched for contact.

Dinah acquiesced and made her way quickly down Laurel's body, easing her legs open and settling between them.

"Holy shit Laur you're so wet," she murmured.

"Sorry," Laurel mumbled, her face burning with embarrassment.

"No it's amazing," Dinah said quickly, pressing a soft kiss to Laurel's thigh. Laurel unintentionally bucked upward at the action and Dinah placed a hand on her hip.

"I love knowing that I turn you on," she said.

She pressed a kiss to a spot on her hip and then sucked down, unable to stop herself. Laurel moaned in response.

"Do you still want me to keep going?" Dinah asked.

"Yes," Laurel gasped. "Thanks for checking," she added, her breathing ragged.

Dinah hummed in recognition and the vibration from her voice sent a tiny tremor through Laurel's clit.

The tremor disappeared under an unimaginable wave of pleasure when Dinah began licking and sucking on Laurel's folds and clit and Laurel felt herself getting worked up shockingly quickly.

The end came when Dinah stuck her tongue inside Laurel and reached up to rub fast circles around her clit with her thumb.

The pleasure spread through her body and then coalesced at a single point. She knew she was about to be pushed over the edge. She took a deep breath, and let go.

She came with a gasp and every part of her body trembled in pleasure.

She felt her body relax and she slowly opened her her eyes to see Dinah already staring at her. She smiled lazily and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. She tasted herself on Dinah's lips and hummed in contentment.

Dinah collapsed onto the bed, laying partly on top of Laurel with her head on her chest.

Laurel gently ran her clean hand through Dinah's hair and she let out a sigh and the calming sensation. It occurred to her that they should probably talk about this, but she decided that could wait until the morning and she let the steady sound of Laurel's heartbeat lull her to sleep.

\-------

Laurel woke up to a comforting weight on her chest and the smell of Dinah's shampoo. A small smile formed on her face when she remembered the events of the night before.

She gently moved Dinah off of her and got up to shower. The hot water sliding down her body reminded her of how it all started and she ended up having to change it to cold to calm down.

After checking that Dinah was still asleep and hadn't run away in the short time she was in the shower, Laurel got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

Laurel had never really had sex with anyone she actually liked before- except for Oliver of course, but she tried to block out that particular lapse in judgement as best she could- so she didn't really know what she was doing. Breakfast seemed like a good place to start though, so she pulled up a recipe for pancakes and thought about what she would say while she mixed the batter.

By the time Dinah came downstairs Laurel had a sizeable stack of pancakes made, but she hadn't come up with any conversation starters that didn't make her sound completely ridiculous. Luckily, Dinah seemed more than happy to pick up the slack.

"Hey," she said, smiling at Laurel from across the room. Laurel blushed as she smiled back. "I thought you might've left," Dinah said.

"Nope," Laurel replied, presenting Dinah with her finished pancakes.

Dinah's smile grew even brighter. "You are too cute," she said.

Laurel's blush grew and she struggled to compose herself as she turned off the stovetop and grabbed her own plate of pancakes.

She sat down next to Dinah at the counter, but she didn't start eating yet.

"So, we fucked," Dinah said as she cut her pancakes and speared a bite with her fork. She seemed so unconcerned about the while thing, whereas Laure was still reeling from being called cute.

"I'd like to do it again sometime," Dinah added.

"Me too," Laurel said quickly, taking a bite of food in an attempt to seem casual.

Dinah nodded. "Cool," she said. "Do you want to go on a date with me or would you rather do a friends with benefits type thing?" she asked.

Laurel smiled. "I want to date you. Do you want to date me?"

Dinah chuckled. "Of course I would," she said.

Laurel smiled down at her plate. "It's a good thing criminals don't take the winter off," she remarked quietly.

A matching smile spread across Dinah's face as she remembered her words from the night before. "I suppose it is," she said.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843466) by [themagnificentquack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack)




End file.
